


Baby Boy

by Peter164



Series: Little!Anxiety [5]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Thomas was sick. The others could feel it, but none as much as Virgil. He was little, but not like normal. But it's alright, they could adjust.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Kayko who asked for baby Virgil. I got you Kayko.

Logan was the first to notice. Thomas was getting the flu. He reminded Thomas what medicine he should take in what circumstances, what food would keep his stomach calm, things he would need to have someone pick up for him, everything that could help. Patton had him resting, gave him lots of hugs and loving, and made sure he was keeping his spirits up. Roman usually stayed out of Thomas's life when he was sick. Roman wanted to sing and dance and make Thomas look beautiful, none of which he could do when he was sick. 

The first day the symptoms really started to settle, Virgil wanted to get apple juice. He was already dancing on the edge of little space, but he could do this. He got a glass down from the cupboard and went to grab the bottle of juice from the fridge. It was almost full, it was heavy, it was slick plastic. It slipped out of his hands and crashed to the floor. The green plastic cup popped off and juice spilled everywhere. He stood there and stared at the mess he had made. He fell into little space harder and deeper than he ever had before. He began to cry. He collapsed onto the floor and sobbed on the tile. Roman was there almost instantly, Patton only seconds later. They cradled him gently, trying to keep tears in his eyes and not on his cheeks. Logan walked into the room and picked Virgil up to set him on the counter.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" Logan asked quietly. Virgil continued to cry, "Okay, you can be as little as you need in just one minute. But right now I need you to be a big boy, I need to know how old you are to know how we can take care of you. Can you be big for Mama?"

Virgil snivelled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He nodded, "Baby."

"You're a baby?" Logan asked. Virgil nodded, "Okay, that's all you needed to do. Can I take you to the couch?"

Virgil nodded. Logan picked him back up and carried him to the couch, just as he said. Roman and Patton followed close behind. Virgil was still recovering, wiping his nose and hiccuping quietly. Logan kissed his forehead and began to walk away. Virgil began to cry again, reaching for his Mama. 

"It's alright, little one. I'm just going to clean up the kitchen. Daddy and Papa are right here for you, and I'll just be in the next room." He promised. He looked down at Virgil's clothes, which were splashed with apple juice, "What if Daddy takes you to get changed? Your clothes got yucky."

Virgil reached for Roman. Roman stood up and pulled his baby onto his back. He reminded him to hold on really tightly as he lifted him up by his knees. He carried him to his room and set him gently on the bed. He undressed Virgil, leaving him in just his underwear. Roman picked out the softest pair of pajamas he could find and brought them over to Virgil. He carefully slipped them on and zipped them up, closing the button at the top. Virgil stuck his thumb in his mouth. He watched Roman walk into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He walked back over and gently wiped down Virgil's face. The pacifier sat on the bedside table, Roman picked it up and slipped it between Virgil's lips, swatting his hand out of his mouth. He kissed his baby's cheeks, picked him back up on his back, and carried him out. Logan and Patton were quietly talked on the couch. Roman set him on the couch, Patton smiled and moved the baby to sit on his lap 

"Careful with him, he's fragile." Roman pointed out.

"I'm a dad, I know how to take care of a baby." Patton reminded him.

"Still. I'm his Daddy, I need to know he's alright." Roman said. Patton began rocking Virgil slowly.

"I know. It's okay. He'll be alright, won't you little guy." Patton told the little guy in his arms. His eyes were closed, he had fallen asleep. Roman couldn't be mad at him anymore.

~*~

Thomas was miserable. He felt like a child. He was pouty, he wanted someone to take care of him. He was frustrated living by himself. He walked into the kitchen to get some apple juice. It tasted better than water at this point and he needed to stay hydrated. He started to pour it into a cup and snivelled. He would be stuck as a mouth breather until he started feeling better. He wondered if he had anything to help his nose. Suddenly very cold liquid started running down his hand. He looked down and quickly set the jug down. He had gotten distracted and overflowed the cup. It dripped down to the floor, and he was the one that had to clean it up. Why was this all so frustrating?

He carefully sipped at his cup of juice to empty the cup a little bit and wiped it all up with paper towels. He pouted and decided that for the rest of the day he wanted to wear his kitty pajamas, snuggle with his stuffed rabbit and his Ernie doll, wrap himself in blankets, and watch Spongebob. So that's what he did. It felt nice to act like a kid. About halfway through the first episode, Thomas found himself biting his thumb. He'd never done that before. Then he remembered something Virgil did when he was a kid, he would suck his thumb. Thomas was pretty sure his most anxious trait has gotten a pacifier recently, but he wasn't sure. He slipped his thumb into his mouth and gently sucked. 

There was something very comforting about it. Something peaceful. It wasn't hard or frustrating, but it felt kind of nice. He let his eyes flutter shut, relaxing into the feeling of childhood. He realized what he was doing. He yanked his thumb out of his mouth and wiped it off on one of his blankets. 

He was an adult. He did adult things. Adult things did not include thumb sucking. He pouted and wrapped the blankets tighter around him. 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non-sexual omo ahead. Vorgil's a baby, it happens. Also this is very short.

Virgil was small enough he couldn't really walk or talk. Patton adored having a little baby in the house. Logan would carry him around and if he needed to work he would set him on the floor with his toys and let him play. Right now he was on Roman's lap with a bottle. Logan was cleaning up while Patton tried to force him into snuggles. Without any warning, Virgil started pushing on Roman, spitting the bottle out and whining.

"What's wrong, little one?" Roman asked. Virgil just kept pushing like he was trying to get away. Logan looked over and walked over. He quickly set him on the hardwood floor and continued cleaning. It didn't take long to find out why he wanted down, since he was soon sitting in a pale yellow puddle on the floor. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes watered. Roman's heart cracked a little and he immediately walked over to help. Logan picked him back up and brought him to the bath. He set him on the bathroom floor and let Roman take over from there.

"He's your baby. I'm here to help, not to steal." Logan said. Roman nodded and thanked him. He turned the water on and left the room to get clothes. He left the door open to make sure Virgil didn't do anything terrible while he was gone. He was only gone for a moment, maybe not the best move, but he felt better knowing that Virgil had a least a little more self control than a real baby. Roman knelt down and pulled off his t-shirt and shorts. He hesitated when he got to the sticky underwear, but pulled them off in the end.

He helped Virgil into the tub, adding just a bit of bubble bath. The water foamed up and left the room smelling like flowers. Roman scrubbed him down, singing to him quietly. He sang the dwarves washing song as he scrubbed, making Virgil grin and giggle.

"I love you with all my heart, Virgil. I really hope you know that." He kissed the top of his head. Virgil made little grabby hands towards him. Roman hugged him. When they pulled back, Virgil brushed their noses together in a gentle Eskimo kiss, "You ready to get out of the tub now?"

Virgil held his arms out. Roman stood up and pulled him out of the tub. He dried him off quickly and picked up the diaper from the stack. Virgil blushed.

"If my baby if going to wet himself, then we gotta protect all his pretty things. We wouldn't want yucky stuffed and pajamas would we?" Roman said. Virgil shook his head and laid down on the ground. Roman fastened him up and kissed his belly. He helped him into the onesie and picked him up onto his back. The living room was back to being spotless and Logan sat reading an Agatha Christie book, Patton was snuggled against him.

"How's our little guy doing?" Patton asked. Roman sat on the couch and pulled Virgil onto his lap, making the diaper crinkle.

"He just had a bath so he's all clean and happy now." Roman smoothed his hair down. Virgil sucked on his fingers. Roman pulled his hand out of his mouth and put in his pacifier.

~*~

Thomas hated being sick. He called Joan. He was tired of taking care of himself, he needed someone to do it for him. They showed up a few minutes after they got the call. Thomas sat on the couch with his head on their shoulder.

"I don't want to be an adult anymore." He muttered to himself.

"Want to watch Disney movies and eat cereal with our fingers?" Joan asked. Thomas nodded, "I'll get get us drinks."

"Can you put mine in a water bottle?" He asked. They smiled and nodded. As soon as they were seated again, Thomas started talking again, "So Virgil is this thing called a little-"

"Oh, like age play?" Joan asked.

"Exactly, but I don't think it's a sex thing for him. Anyway, I think it's rubbing off on me. Is that weird?" Thomas asked.

"A little." Joan winked. Thomas laughed, "But seriously, do you want to try it out? We can play house and you can be my baby for the day."

"I don't have anything to lose." Thomas shrugged. He sipped at his water bottle. It felt more like a sippy cup in his mouth than a glass would.

"Cool. Let me know if you don't like something." Joan smiled. Thomas hugged them and let himself go into the warm quiet place he was in yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil sat on Roman's lap, he hadn't gotten changed out of his pajamas yet. Roman was spoonfeeding him applesauce out of a little plastic cup. It was the closest thing to baby food they could find. They were all getting more and more used to having a baby around the house to take care of. Logan and Patton were both out with Thomas, who was having a bit of a rough time the past few days. Roman bounced his baby on his knees and made him giggle.

"Virgil, guess what. There's a monster on his way. You know what monster it is?" Roman asked. Virgil shook his head, a look of fear in his eyes, "The tickle monster."

Roman attacked his sides and made his shriek. He laughed and tried to push him away, not doing a very good job. Virgil was pinned to the couch, writhing in a mess of giggles. Roman stopped and let him breathe, kissing his cheeks. Then he felt the call.

"Want to go see Thomas?" He asked. Virgil nuzzle against his chest, "Let's go see Thomas."

They popped up, Virgil had to stay sitting on the floor. Virgil wasn't summoned, but they refused to leave him by himself like this. He even slept with Roman every night.

"Roman hello, I see you've brought Virgil." Thomas gestured awkwardly to the boy sitting at Roman's feet.

"Yes I have. I do hope it isn't an issue, but he's been feeling a little off, as have you, and frankly we're afraid of leaving him by himself." Roman said with a flourish. Virgil whined and snuggled against his leg.

"That's what I called to talk to you about actually." Thomas said.

"Thomas believes he falls under the age regression category. He doesn't understand how to maneuver this new territory so he's requested our help since we have a little to worry about." Logan filled him in on the conversation.

"It's just started happening recently. I'll want to suck my thumb, I drink out of water bottles instead of glasses, I'm frustrated every time I need to do something adult." He said. Roman nodded, "I want to know what's going on."

"Well, Virgil has been feeling smaller than usual. He's gone down an entire developmental phase of life." Roman pointed out.

"Virgil is a baby, so maybe you're acting more like a baby now." Patton said, rocking on his heels.

"You do get a diluted version of all of us. Maybe Virgil's portion has increased intensity and is affecting you in a similarly intense way." Logan pointed out, "I suggest you just do what makes you feel comfortable."

"Like Virgil really likes the being taken care of but doesn't like the punishing. Once we tried putting him in time out and he cried, but Roman just got done feeding him." Patton said.

"Virgil gets fed?"

"He can usually feed himself, but on particularly little days, yes we feed him." Roman said.

"Is there anything else Virgil does that I could try?"

"He likes baby clothes. Onesie pajamas usually work just fine. He likes sucking on things, fingers, whatever is in his hands, he has a pacifier. If he's old enough he likes to color. He eats things like goldfish, fruit snacks, applesauce. We give him milk and juice." Roman said. Virgil crawled over to Logan and held his hands out with a little whine. Logan picked him up and held him on his hip. Virgil kept trying to grab his glasses, and Logan kept trying to digest his hands.

"Mama needs those to see, little one. See if Papa will let you play with his." Logan told him. Virgil took Patton's glasses off and stuck one of the arms in his mouth.

"Now I can't see." Patton whined. Logan rolled his eyes and held his hand like a leash.

"Mama?" Thomas asked.

"Virgil has somehow adopted me as a maternal figure. Patton is Papa and Roman is Daddy." Logan explained. Virgil whined and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"You can't possibly be hungry. You just ate. Does anyone have the time?" Logan asked. Thomas responded, "That would be why. It's time for your bottle."

"Could you guys maybe stay, so I can maybe figure out what to do?" Thomas asked.

"Tomorrow. Virgil doesn't like it when plans change." Roman said as he sank out. It was only a few more moments before the others joined him. Virgil whined again and reached for his Daddy. Roman sat back down on the couch and had Logan hand him over. Patton was already in the kitchen. Roman kissed his little baby and tried to keep him calm until Patton brought the bottle over. When he finally did, Roman stuck the end in Virgil's mouth and let him suck at it. Patton turned on Cinderella for him to watch while Logan flopped down on the couch to read. Patton crawled into his boyfriend's arms to snuggle and Logan absentmindedly kissed the top of his head. They relaxed, it was nice and peaceful.

When the bottle was empty, Roman set it down on the coffee table and gently rocked his baby to sleep. He was curled up on his lap, eyelashes fluttering gently, lips parted just slightly. Virgil hadn't worn makeup since Thomas had gotten sick. His eyes were clean and bright. Heavy dark circles lined his eyes from how little he actually slept. Maybe that's why he wore so much makeup, to hide what he hated with so much cartoonist emphasis that no one could see through it. He looked sill while he slept, finally at peace. Roman smoothed back his soft hair. His skin was perfect, the only blemishes being the subtle spray of freckles across his nose that he gave Thomas. Roman wanted to kiss him all over. His neck, his tummy, his thighs, wake him up with little love bites. But he couldn't, this was a baby boy. Just because his boyfriend was sometimes a baby didn't make it okay to do anything more than hug and Eskimo kiss and snuggle. In fact they tried once, they wanted Virgil to be big enough to say it was okay, but experiment with baby things. It didn't work. As soon as Roman called him princess, Virgil was four years old again and asking Daddy for fruit snacks. But Roman loved being a Daddy, he could take care of Virgil just like he wanted to and wasn't allowed to normally.

He remembered how scared Virgil was when Roman walked in on him the first time. He was red and shaking, looking almost on the brink of tears. Roman just wanted him to be happy, so he did, and still does, everything he could to spoil him. He remembered watching him relax the more Roman talked to him like a child. Now if he ever had a panic attack, Roman would play head, shoulders, knees, and toes, and point to things and ask what color they were.

Virgil shifted around in his sleep and groaned a little. His eyes fluttered open and he frowned. He squirmed around on Roman's lap and tugged on his shirt. Roman felt his bum, it was damp.

"I'll be right back, I need to go change him." Roman said. He carried Virgil, with some difficulty, to the bedroom. He unzipped his pajamas and took of the ruined diaper. He quickly fastened a new one around his waist and played with his little tummy. He blew raspberries on it, making Virgil squeal with laughter. He tickled his sides and played this little piggy with his toes. He zipped his pajamas back up and pulled on his wrists so he was sitting up.

"Do you know how much Daddy loves you? All the way to the moon and back, my little one. And Mama and Papa too. We all love you so much. Even Thomas loves you." Roman told him. Virgil just buried his nose in his shoulder and purred.


End file.
